The Love of a Pyro
by xxVivi-sama
Summary: The Organization's purpose was to cause destruction, to burn things down until nothing was left. Their first priority was destroying the things closest to them. What's it like to recieve the love of a pyromaniac? Roxas will soon find out.


_Hi everybody, I am Vivi (or victoria, whatever.) I have been working on and off of this fanfiction for about four years now. Crazy right? I had written about five chapters, but not in order, and then I got writers block... Yeah. All you writers out there have gone through that right? Haha, I digress. I'm older now, so I think I have a better concept of this fanfiction than what I originally had in store. I hope you all enjoy what I have written. I_ **promise**_, pinky-swear even, that I won't take four years to update again. I can back up this promise in that I already have the next chapter in the works :) _**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KINGDOM HEARTS FRANCHISE NOR ITS CHARACTERS NOR ANYTHING TO DO WITH SQUARE ENIX.** _on a side note- there is yaoi in this fanfiction. if you don't like it, don't read :D_

It all started on my first day of high school.

Kairi and I were walking to the ancient high school building to which we'd be attending for the next four years, when out of nowhere, the idiot with spiky red hair, who would change my life as I knew it, ran straight in front of me.

I didn't notice, so I plowed directly into him knocking us both to the ground.

He replied with a polite, "WHAT THE HELL?"

My eyes simply widened in shock, I was about to retort back, until he looked into my eyes.

* * *

I was met with piercing green eyes, and the loveliest face I had ever seen on a guy- no, on anyone.

His skin was smooth and blemish free, aside from two oddly shaped marks under his eyes that looked to be gang symbols of some sort.

His hair was arranged in sharp, angular spikes, the way it fell into his face on the side reminded me of flames licking around an object thrown into it.

I was so overwhelmed by him, "Uh," seemed to be the most intelligent reply I could think of at that moment.

That's when he smirked, leaned closer - so close I could still smell the coffee he must of drank before he left his house - and kissed me. He pressed hard against my mouth, yet it didn't _feel _hard. His lips were so smooth, unlike that of any girls I had kissed before.

I was overwhelmed with emotions afterwards, but the first emotion I felt, anger.

At first, I was so mad I could just stare. Who was this guy to think he could just kiss me like that? I mean I'm a guy! I don't, uh, play for that team persé.

He pulled away, and with a devious grin on his face whispered in my ear, _"Hey cutie."_

It was then that I heard Kairi giggling in the background.

I was shocked utterly speechless, I could feel my cheeks turning bright red; I don't think I've ever jumped up and ran that fast to school in my life.

I ran all the way to our school – Twilight Town High - without ever looking back to see if Kairi had followed me.

When I reached the school tears began to sting my eyes as the full embarrassment of what happened hit me. I hated that guy. Hated him! I didn't even want to face Kairi…

Resentment swelled inside me as I strode up the front steps of the school and into the bustling hallway.

I rushed to the bathroom, dodging quickly around bodies hurrying to their classes, to wipe away the tears steadily falling from my face. I stormed into the empty bathroom. Walking to a sink, I looked in the mirror, scratched and stained, to see a somewhat distorted image of large blue orbs staring back at me, the carefully arranged spikes of my hair in disarray from the fall. I became so engrossed in fixing my hair I didn't notice someone standing behind me. I finally noticed said person when he grabbed my waist and blew in my ear. Panic instantly struck me. I spun around as fast as I could, trying to punch him.

It took a try or two of me blindly swinging, but finally I felt my fist connect with his jaw.

"Owowowowow, jeez Roxas it's just me!"

The person in front of me was my other best friend, Sora.

Nursing his jaw and pouting at me he whined, "Gosh, who else would it have been? I mean did you really have to hit me THAT hard?"

I scoffed.

"Trust me, Sora, after how my day has been going so far, there was no telling." I offered him a small, consoling smile.

"I suppose we should be heading to class, it's got to be close time until the tardy bell."

Sora agreed, so we both exited the bathroom and walked to our 1st period class.

* * *

Lucky for us, Sora and I ended up making it just on time.

I chose the desk in the back of the room right by the window, Sora plopped down in the seat in front of me, thankfully. I say 'thankfully' because just at that moment I saw Kairi walk in the door.

I was still a little pissed that she reacted like that earlier. I'd really just rather not even speak to her until I can sort through my feelings.

I don't even look her in the eyes when she sits beside me. She'll get over it.

* * *

Kairi tried to talk to me a little, but I shut her down every time. Sora was a little worried, but I told him I would work things out with her later, I didn't give him any details about the situation though. I doubt I'll ever really get the courage to say what that idiot did to me out loud. 1st period was such a bore. Just the usual class rule procedures, that's how the first day always is. Every class so far has had the same exact rules, so I'm not sure why they even bother.

I'm so enveloped in my thoughts; I bump into someone from behind.

I mumble an apology, and continue on my way to the cafeteria to lunch. It is fifth period now, and I'm ready to be home.

As I enter our schools enormous cafeteria, various conversations rush into my ears. I pick up a tray and make my way into the long line to get my food. While in line, I listen in to a conversation between a few older girls:

"He is just too cute!"

"For sure! He has that bad boy look to him and everything."

"My GOD! You can even see his abs through his shirt!"

"I wonder if his hair is naturally that colour?"

"Surely not, but is the school going to allow those tattoos on his face?"

"I hope so that just adds to his hotness, tehehehe."

Wait, face tattoos? They have to be talking about _him_.

When this realization hit me, I began searching around the cafeteria, my search didn't last long.

"_Hey cutie."_

His voice put tingles down my spine, and made heat rise to my cheeks.

I turned towards his voice, and there he was. Standing in front of me is the man who stole my first kiss, smiling with a cheshire grin.

"That sure was a pick me up to my morning."

Did he really just say that? Anger exploded inside me.

"FUCK YOU."

The cafeteria buzz came to stop. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and this guy

* * *

He cocked his head to one side, some of his fiery hair falling into his face, with a straight face for a moment. Slowly, he cracked a smile and began to chuckle.

My cheeks grew even redder, if that were possible. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" I growled

He looked surprised at the question, and suddenly walked away.

With his back turned to me, I heard him scoff,

"Huh, well wouldn't you like to know?" – In all seriousness.

Stunned, I simply stared after him. I almost chased after him, but I couldn't put myself through the frustration.

I let out a heavy sigh. Noticing the buzz in the cafeteria abruptly continue – no doubt about me.

* * *

I finally get my food – taco salad and an apple juice. In my peripheral vision, Sora was waving me over to his table, the Blitzball team's table. The majority of the team was compromised of ignorant, homophobic bastards. However, as much as I hated them, it wasn't like I had much of a selection on where to sit. I was still pissed a Kairi, and after that fiasco with _him_ at the beginning of lunch, there was no way anybody was letting me sit with them.

I made my way over to their loud table and slid into the seat by Sora.

Across from me was the guy I've pretty much hated since elementary school, Tidus Watari.

Tidus had always thought himself a gift to the earth, for as long as I can remember: cocky, blonde-hair & blue-eyed, rich family. I guess that's all the qualities that made him our star player.

The atmosphere sort of shifted, as soon as I sat down; I knew this was a bad idea. Something told me to just get up and leave, so..

"Sora, do you want my lunch? I don't think I really feel like eating today."

I got up to leave. "Uhm, sure Roxas. Are you feeling all right? You don't have to leave!"

Sora just looked up at me with those naïve eyes of his. Eventually he'll learn that we just don't run in the same circle of friends anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need a place to think."

What ever happened to it just being Sora, Kairi, me, and Riku?

* * *

I walk to the outside eating area behind our school, contemplating these thoughts. I realized I haven't seen Riku yet today. He is a year older than us, so it's no doubt he's either avoiding us 'lowly' freshmen, or just busy.

I take my thoughts with me, to sit under a mimosa tree **[[A-N; it is a type of tree that is native to grow where I live. Google it if you don't know what it is]] **in bloom. I smile looking at the exotic looking pink flowers. They only bloom in the summer months and will soon be gone, like our summer adventures. No more dreaming on the beach, now it's school time and it's as if we're already drifting apart. I sigh, it seems as if I've been doing that a lot today..

"Roxie! It's been a while!"

I'd know that voice anywhere.

I look to the right of me and sure enough, it is.

"Hey there Naminé. How was your summer abroad?"

She giggles, that's new. She never giggles.

"It was fun; I took all sorts of art and drawing classes. You probably laid out at the beach all day everyday right?" Her gray eyes look me over. "You used to be so pale."

I smirk, that's just like her – she really wanted to say 'I liked you better pale.' She has always been passive aggressive.

"That's not fair, I visited the new skate park pretty regularly. I even played Struggle some in town."

"Neat, so can I sit by you? I needed a quiet place to sketch."

Also like her, instantly shutting me down so she can talk. I never did understand how she could like me, with her head so far up her own ass. The thought of having to talk to her for another solid 20 minutes made me cringe.

"Actually you can just sit here. I was just leaving anyway."

She looked a little disappointed, oh well. She paused and mumbled an "Okay." She sat down and smoothed her perfect little white skirt, and took out her sketch pad.

Forced to move places yet again, I headed along the path leading to the locker room. I figured instead of dealing with more rigmarole bullshit, I would just get my things and skip the rest of the day.

* * *

Now that I had my bag, I snuck along the gate until I got to the side of the school not facing the road, and jumped over.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, I was in the clear.

Good thing the school is located in the middle of town, I wouldn't have far to walk to the skate park – I carry my skateboard with me pretty much everywhere. I may not be furthering my education today, but at least I can practice on the skateboard tricks I couldn't quite perfect over the summer.

* * *

_It is god awful hot today_, I thought to myself. _The black asphalt isn't quite making things easier._

I had finally arrived at my destination - Twilight Town's Skate Park. Skaters, roller bladers, bikers, hell even a drug dealer or two, everyone comes here. A new pipe had just been installed, and I made a vow to conquer it before I left.

It took a few bumps, some scrapes, and many bruises: but, I mastered the new pipe, once I got the hang of it I was even able to ollie **[[A-N; skateboarding term, Google is your best friend.]]** off of it.

I got a few looks, but what can I say? Skateboarding is one of the few things I have always been good at. Sora has sports, Naminé her drawing, Riku has always been smart and clever, and well..no one is a leader like Kairi is. I feel somewhat bad for not talking to her all day, I'll stop by her place on my way home, bring her a coffee or something as an apology.

_He tasted like coffee._

_Ugh, Roxas, snap out of it. He was a sick, sadistic jerk. He is the last person that needs to be on your mind! _So why was he? As angry as he had made me, there was some quality he had that made him alluring. I wanted to know this man, to understand his process of thinking at least.

Trying my best to shake the thought out of my head, I ran to the coffee shop a block over; ordered a milk chai latte, and nestled into one of the many fluffy chairs lying around.

Sipping it slowly as not to burn my tongue ( like I did the last time I came here ), I spied around the room. It had been around 30 minutes since school was let out, and I didn't see anyone from school here. It was then that I decided this could be our group's new hang out spot after school. We were all getting a little too old to paddle a boat all the way to our sister island – Destiny Island – every day.

* * *

Before I left the shop, I obtained my peace offering for Kai - a mint cappuccino, her favourite.

I decided to take the long way home so her coffee would have time to cool off a bit.

I began to regret my decision when I noticed the sun start to set over the Clock Tower, some parts of the Town where bad news after dark. I picked up the pace, every sound out of place and every footstep, I quickened. I was nearly sprinting two blocks from Kairi and I's road.

My heart was wildly thumping in my chest; I cut into an alley, a shortcut to her house.

"_**Where**__ the fuck are you going to go Axel? You can't leave us."_

"_I know that Demyx! I haven't found a way to leave __**yet**__, but mark my words, I __**will**__ think of something!"_

As I rounded the corner, I saw the jerk from this morning and some blonde guy with a mullet yelling at each other.

I ducked behind the dumpster, I'm not sure why, I just had a feeling I shouldn't be listening in on this conversation; and if I were to be caught it would mean trouble. **Why didn't I just turn around? I am too damn curious for my own good.**

I sat her coffee down and peered slightly around the corner of the dumpster to finish watching these two.

The blonde gestured wildly sputtering nonsense for a moment. Then a coherent sentence came to fruition:

"_Ax. Obviously you have __**no idea**__ what you're getting yourself into, oh no of __**course**__ you do because you are the __**second in command**__ of the Organization. What is wrong with you? Do you know what they'd do to you if anyone else heard you say these things. __**DO**__ you?"_

So that was his name, Axel. It suits him.

"_Yes, Dem. I am fully aware of the consequences. I just can't do this anymore. All this hurt? I can't do it. I've changed. This isn't the life I want."_

"_You've gone crazy. You are so lucky I'm your best friend. I won't be handing in this letter to the boss. In fact, as soon as I get home I'll burn it; and I will forget we ever had this conversation."_

"_Fine! If you want to be so __**fucking**__ immature about all this, that is your choice. All we ever do is __**burn**__ anyway. "_

I could tell Axel was enraged, desperate, too. Demyx had obviously had enough of their conversation because he stormed off yelling behind him, _"YOU'LL THANK ME ONE DAY!"_

I was so confused, what could they be talking about? 'All we ever do is burn?' What is this Organization? I was limp. What should I do? The police! If they're a _gang_ I need to alert them… But, I…

I felt a bang against the dumpster.

"_What are you doing here?" _


End file.
